


The Element Of Surprise

by Sashataakheru



Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [15]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, Cock Rings, Collars, Confessions, Cuckolding, D/s, Dirty Talk, F/F/M, F/M, Fingering, Foreplay, Humiliation, Kneeling, Multiple Orgasms, Obedience, Ownership, Polyamory, Restraints, Service Kink, Sexting, Submission, Teasing, Threesome, Vibrators, fantasies, obscenity, photos/videos, ropes, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Finally at home after all of Greg's teasing, Alex finally confesses to his wife that he's realised he's submissive. He was not at all ready for the sex that happened after that.





	The Element Of Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waiting Impatiently](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463929) by [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru). 

> I'd like to point out that I had a very different plan for this fic but I was ambushed by Rachel and Sarah and, well. This is what I've ended up with. Set right after [Waiting Impatiently.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463929)

"Has your master been teaching you some new tricks? Because fuck that feels good," Rachel said.

Alex was simply stroking her with his fingers as they lay in bed together, indulging in a new way to give her pleasure. Greg had given him some ideas for things to try with her, and the way he was making gentle circles with his thumb on her clit was one of them, and it seemed to be working very well. They didn't normally do this, just sort of lying in bed together touching each other without just going straight to the sex, but Alex was definitely enjoying it. He was beginning to really appreciate having the time to focus on her pleasure and give her as much as she wanted.

"He might have done, yes. Do you like it? It's just- I just want to make you happy," Alex said.

"Just having you here is enough, but yeah, it feels wonderful. I kept telling you to get a partner, didn't I? Took you bloody long enough. Now you understand what I get out of it, don't you?" Rachel said.

"I mean, we're not - yet, but I think I want him to be - it's just-" Alex paused, trying to find the words, and unsure if now was the best time to discuss it either, but well, she'd brought it up, after all. 

She reached up and stroked his cheek, caught his gaze as she searched his eyes. "You're different. In a good way, I think. You seem more comfortable with yourself. What's he been teaching you?" 

"Submission," Alex said, without really stopping himself. "I'm submissive. And I didn't know, I didn't realise, but he knew, and it feels so good when he - he tells me what to do."

She laughed softly, but not in a harsh way. "You really took your time figuring that out, didn't you? Sarah and I worked it out years ago. Are you happy? Is he a good master?" 

Alex nodded eagerly. He was encouraged to keep working her as she writhed a bit and grasped his wrist to shift it just a little bit to where she wanted him to be. "The first time I knelt for him, it was like - it was like when you said yes to me. That's how I knew this might be something different. That maybe there might be - something between us. He might be the one, you know? Kneeling at his feet just felt like where I should have been all along."

"Oh, God, that sounds hot. I almost want to stop you just to see what you look like on your knees, but I'm enjoying this too much. Tell me more. Have you done anything together yet?" she said.

"He has this playroom, and there's like, all these sex things in there, and he - he made me kneel in there last night and we talked about things we might do together. He wanted to teach me to say no, that I didn't have to do things I wasn't enjoying just to make him happy, and he - he got me all frustrated, and at the end, he just - he told me I couldn't come, and put a little chain around my - and then he just sent me home today," Alex said. He was trying to make this sound sexy, but he was sure he sounded more flustered than anything, if he was being honest. It didn't seem to matter to Rachel though. 

"What'd he want to do to you? Did you actually find something that turns you on? Fuck, I really want to know what that is. You've always just done whatever I want, but I bet there's some fucked up kink that's got you going, right?" Rachel said.

"Well, I- chains, he has all these chains on the wall in the playroom. When I - after this, he's going to chain me up and - I don't know why I want it, but I do," Alex said.

"Oh, God, chains, Alex? Jesus Christ. It's always the timid little mice who like it hardcore, that's what Sarah told me. Fuck. Chains, Alex? God, I want to see you in chains now. It's not like Sarah doesn't have a dungeon we could use. Go on, tell me more. What else did you like?" Rachel said.

Alex noticed she grasped his hand very tightly now, and he guessed she was probably close. He spent a moment focusing on her pleasure, watching her face, following her whispered little instructions as she took everything she wanted from him. He decided to ignore Rachel's suggestion that they use her wife's dungeon, because that was too much to comprehend right now.

"He made me beg him to let me come today. He just left me wanting and I had that little chain on me, and I was so frustrated because I knew you'd want me to- but I didn't want to disobey him, and he told me to call him to beg to come, and I did - when I got to the station and - he made me touch myself while I was - and lick it all clean off the door and I didn't know being told what to do like that would feel so good," Alex said, and he was surprised that it was that story that got her over the line, but it did, and she pulled him into a rough kiss as her hand slipped down between his legs. He kept stroking her, just taking in the look of happiness on her face, amazed that he'd managed to get her off like this. 

"God, I didn't realise you were that fucking obedient. Jesus. Did he ask for pictures? I bet he did, didn't he? And you obeyed because that's what you do, isn't it?" Rachel said. She let her legs fall open a little as Alex lazily stroked her with his fingers, just letting the pleasure fade gently. 

"He did, yes. He - he made me stay on the phone with him, and he was - he came first, you see? He kept making me wait. That's what made me realise I wanted it. I liked it. I wanted to tell you last time I was home, but I didn't know the words. But I have the words now," Alex said.

"Show me. I wanna see those photos," Rachel said.

"Oh, um, sure, hang on," Alex said, trying to remember where his phone was. He reluctantly left her side and fished his phone out of his trouser pocket where he'd left it earlier. He noticed she was gently rubbing her clit in his absence, and it was a little hot, he thought, as he unlocked his phone and got those photos up for her. "Here you go."

She took the phone from him and he got back to work, lying down beside her as his hand returned to stroking her. He gently slipped a couple of fingers inside her, just to tease her a bit, and the sound she made as he did that encouraged him to do it again. He still wasn't really sure what he was doing, but it seemed to be working. He loved how warm and wet she was already, and how good it felt to touch her like this. 

"Wow, you really were on edge, weren't you? That's one seriously hard cock you've got there. I can't believe you did that. That Lord of yours must be really good for you if he's making you be that obedient and obscene in public. Fuck. I know I was a little cautious about you fucking around with your boss like that, but if he's going to do things like that, you have my blessings. Maybe we can do that when you go back to work. I'll Skype you late, and I'll tell you what to do to get yourself off for me. Would you like that? You never seemed interested in doing that kind of thing before, but maybe you'd be interested now?" Rachel said.

"Oh, God, yes, please," Alex said, his mind overwhelmed with fantasies. He'd had to experience how good that kind of sex could be in order to want it, and now he was imagining all the things his wife might ask him to do - on camera, no less! 

"Finally I can try out all the things me and Sarah thought you might like. I've been waiting for you to ask, Alex. All these years, I've been waiting for you to realise your submissiveness and ask. And the first thing I want you to do is go get that little chain and show me how you got yourself off for him today. Go on, show me what you look like on your knees," Rachel said.

"Yes, yes, of course," Alex said eagerly. 

He spared little time in scrambling off the bed to retrieve the little chain from the bottom of his bag. It was a little harder to get it back on, and not just because he was already hard and there wasn't much slack in it, but he managed it, securing it around his genitals before he got down on his knees for her.

"Just like this, Rachel. That's how I knelt for him," Alex said. 

He watched her get off the bed and walk over to him, inspecting him. He didn't notice she had her phone with her until she started taking little videos of him, and pictures, as if she wanted to record this moment for posterity. To look back on later once he wasn't here with her. He was only sort of aware of what she was doing. The very thought of being recorded like this was blowing his mind a little, and making him hard. 

"God, you're so beautiful like this. I wanted to tell you so many times that you were submissive, but you always seemed so uncomfortable with that kind of sex talk that I didn't want to scare you away. Sarah said it'd be better to let you get there on your own. The first thing I want to do with you though is put a collar on you," Rachel said.

"Yes, please." Alex shivered, but wasn't going to say no. Sure, his wedding ring technically could count as a collar, but it didn't hold the same connotation as a collar did, or at least that was his impression. He watched her go to one of the nightstands and take a collar out of the bottom drawer, as if she really had been waiting for this and he'd just been too oblivious to figure it out. 

"Sarah thought you'd look good in this one," Rachel said as she came and stood in front of him and fastened the collar around his neck.

Alex gazed up at her adoringly, closing his eyes as the collar was fastened. It felt incredible. More comfortable than he expected. It was similiar to a dog collar, made of black leather with little silver studs around it, and a thick metal ring at the front. 

"Oh yes, that's the one," Rachel said. She took a photo of him, and stroked his head gently. "How does it feel? Do you like it?" 

She showed him the photo so he could see what he looked like in the collar, and he had to agree. It did suit him very well. 

"I do like it, yes. It's very comfortable," Alex said.

"That's good, because you're not taking it off while you're here," Rachel said.

Alex panicked a little. "I can't take it off? But the kids - I don't want them t-" 

Rachel pressed a finger across his lips. "Don't. That's not going to be a problem. You don't know how long Sarah and I have been preparing for this day. You're not going to disobey the very first order I give you, are you, Alex?"

"Oh, no, no, definitely not," Alex said. His mind was racing at the thought that this wasn't spontaneous, but that they had plans for him now that he knew he was submissive and wanted to explore that with Rachel. 

"Good, now get up on that bed, I want you in me right now. I'm going to fuck you so hard, Alex, just you wait," Rachel said, tucking a finger inside the collar to pull him back onto the bed.

Alex assumed this was just going to be sex, but she had other plans. She lay him down on his back, and took a moment to shift the chain so the lock was tucked under his balls out of the way. Then out came the rope. 

"Give me your wrists," Rachel said.

Alex offered his wrists, and watched in amazement as she bound them with more skill than he had expected. Where had she learnt all this stuff? Why hadn't she told him she was playing around with this kind of thing? Or had she just not told him because she thought he didn't want to know? It's true that he had always found kinky sex talk uncomfortable, so perhaps she had just held back on that, and he'd just been oblivious because he was too polite to ask what she did with Sarah. 

There was a little part of his mind that thought they were moving far, far too quickly, but his hands were being bound up and it felt just so good, and she was so good at it, too. He trusted her, eager to see what she had planned. The last thing she did was thread the rope through the ring on his collar and around his shoulders and under his arms, to keep his wrists bound close to his chest. He'd never been restrained before, but this felt very good. If this is what rope could do, he could only begin to imagine how good chains would feel. 

And then she simply sat on him and began moving, and Alex just lay there, amazed and utterly turned on as she simply took whatever pleasure she liked from him. The sensation of having his unprotected cock inside her always overwhelmed him. The heat alone just felt amazing. 

This was the most normal part of the evening, if Alex was honest. That's how they usually did it. Alex liked it because he didn't have to do anything. Rachel could take whatever she wanted from him and that was fine. 

Seeing her sitting on top of him, not really paying attention to him, but to her own pleasure, that took on a whole new light now, and he could see her dominance in a way that he'd never seen it before. This was just right for them. He should be underneath her. Her pleasure should take priority. He was just a body for her to use, and he was fine with that. 

He let himself simply let go and experience it all in the moment. He felt so amazing he couldn't really think, and that was before Sarah snuck in and sat behind her, and Alex gazed at them, wide-eyed, as Sarah started kissing her and squeezing her breasts, and let a hand move down to rub her clit. It had been a long, long time since they'd had a threesome together, but Alex very much into it now. Something about Sarah seeing him like this was humiliating in all the right ways, even if he didn't fully understand what all the right ways really were. He just knew it made him feel good. 

"Yeah, you just lie there, little boy, we only need you to make babies, after all. How does it feel knowing you're useless?" Sarah said, and her tone of voice was so perfect. 

Sarah had been a professional Domme, after all, but for the first time, Alex was able to appreciate just what she could do to a submissive and he wanted it. An image appeared in his head of them both trampling all over him, and that just got him hard. Alex didn't really know how to reply to her taunting, either. He was too overwhelmed with pleasure to think straight. 

"Aww, look, he's so turned on he can't even speak. Don't worry, Alex, I take good care of her when you're not here. You should see the way she writhes as I fuck her senseless. It's magical. But you'll never see that, will you? You'll be away working while I'm sleeping next to your wife," Sarah said.

Alex squirmed at that thought, recognising what she was trying to do. Rachel slapped his arm then and Alex was shocked. 

"Oi. I didn't say you could move. Just lie there, Alex, that's all I need you to do. I just need your cock right now, or more specifically, what's inside it," Rachel said.

"Oh, yes, sorry," Alex murmured, remembering why they were doing this other than because they wanted to. 

"So you should be. You just lie there and watch me get her off for you," Sarah said.

Alex watched in amazement as Sarah brought out a little bullet vibrator to use on Rachel, and also to tease him with, and that was just too much. He was glad he hadn't been asked to hold on, because he had no capacity to control himself. He fell over the edge and came hard, and Sarah didn't relent with the bullet either, which made it feel incredible. Rachel didn't even get off him. She stayed there, and he simply had to watch as Sarah made her come twice more, and by then, Alex was exhausted and spent and his cock was aching and still a little hard, though that didn't last once she moved off him. 

They lay down beside him and slowly untied the rope in between gently stroking his hair and his body, gently relaxing him. Alex didn't really know what to say. He'd never had sex like that before in his life, and he didn't know where to begin trying to process any of that, let alone that Rachel had plans for him, and that made him shiver with anticipation. 

"You should try pegging him next time, Rachel. He might really love that," Sarah said, interrupting his thoughts. 

Alex couldn't imagine that because he didn't know what it was. "P-pegging?" 

Rachel finally freed his hands and lay down beside him. "Yeah, it's where I get to fuck you with a cock instead of the other way around. Sarah does it for me every now and then when I just need to feel a cock inside me."

"Oh, God," Alex didn't know what to think about: Rachel and Sarah having sex, or Rachel having sex with him - like that. Penetrating him, rather than, well. His brain shut off at that point.

"I think we broke him, Rach," Sarah laughed. "He's so fragile and inexperienced. You two are going to have so much fun now, I can just tell. He won't be able to cope with all the things I've been teaching you over the years."

Alex wanted to protest, but Rachel kissed him instead. "You know he said he wanted to try chains, yeah? His master has chains. He's going to chain him up when he gets back to work."

"Oh, he's good with chains. He's going to be a good master for you, Alex. I wasn't going to say anything before because I didn't want to scare you, but I do know him, Alex. I know what he's like as a master and a Dom. You're very lucky to have him as the one to introduce you to kink and submission. He's going to be good to you. Enjoy it, Alex, and enjoy him. He's one of the best you could be working for," Sarah said.

"Really? You know him? Oh, wow. I mean, I guess you should know him, but I mean. Thank you. I do love him very much. Working for him, I mean. I - oh, God. He's very good," Alex managed to say, not sure what on earth to think about any of that. 

Sarah stroked his cheek gently. "You'll be fine, Alex. You're in good hands with him. There's no other Dom I'd trust your kinky education to other than him. He'll sort you out."

"Oh, well, I- thank you. I'm glad you approve. He's very kind. I really love working for him," Alex said.

"That's good to hear. I think you'll be good for him. It's been too long since he's had a constant companion," Sarah said.

"Oh, really? What do you mean by that?" Alex said.

"It's been too long since he's had a service sub as his paid servant. But now he's got you. He won't want to let you go easily, because that's what he's always looking for but almost never finds. I really hope it works out with you two," Sarah said. 

"Yeah, so do I," Alex replied. 

"Anyway, I'd better get back to bed. I've got two kids to take care of so you two love birds can sleep in," Sarah said, sitting up.

"Thanks, love. I hope they're not too much trouble," Rachel said.

"Nah, they're never trouble. Goodnight, Rach. Night, Alex. See you tomorrow," Sarah said, giving them both a goodnight kiss before she left them to it.

Rachel snuggled up beside him once they were alone. "You know I miss you badly when you're not here. You might like to pretend I don't, but I do."

"I know, I miss you too. We could meet up in the evenings, if you want. I don't work after 6pm. I'm sure he'd let me take you out. We could have dinner together or something. Then you wouldn't have to wait a month to see me," Alex said.

"Are you proposing a regular date night? Well, that is something to think about. Maybe he could give you an afternoon off every now and then and I could bring the kids with me. Sometimes I think Tom misses you more than I do," Rachel said. "He still sets a place at the table for you, you know."

Alex's heart broke a little to hear that. "Aww, does he still do that? That's so sweet of him."

"You're still part of the family even though you're not here, that's what he says. I'm not going to stop him doing it, though. I think it's lovely, even if it does just make me miss you more," Rachel said.

"Yeah, it is lovely. Why don't you take them to the zoo one day? Lord Greg's house is right next to Regent's Park. I might be able to wrangle an afternoon off to meet you there, or you could come for tea or something maybe?" Alex said, hopefully.

"Yeah, alright. That could work. You talk to him and see what he thinks about that. I don't want you jeopardising your job, of course, but maybe he'll let us have some time together," Rachel said. 

"I will, yeah, definitely. Once he's done chaining me up," Alex said.

"Alex, you have to get him to take some photos of that to send to me, because I need to see that. I want to know how good you look in chains," Rachel said. 

Alex blushed, not expecting to be asked to make such a request. He liked the idea of that being a way to let Rachel know what he'd been up to, but he wasn't sure if that's how Greg worked. He might not want to do that. But it couldn't hurt to ask. 

"I'll see if he'd be willing to do that. I don't really know. This is still very new for me," Alex said.

"Yeah, I know. Hopefully he'll be wiling to share, because I need to see that. Now, are you ready to go again? Because I am nowhere near done with you yet," Rachel said.

Alex turned to look at her, wide-eyed, as she reached over and grasped his cock. Before he could say anything, she kissed him, and Alex submitted completely to her, prepared to give her everything she wanted. Nothing made him happier than that, to serve his master in every way he could. That's what he lived for. That's all he would ever need.


End file.
